eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Charming
CHARMING The Alarm Feature Always use the Alarm feature. For Captivate my minimum charm duration (with CM upgrade) is 30 Minutes. So, as soon as I charm a mob, I set "/alarm 30." What this does is gives you a pop up 30 minutes after you set the alarm to let you know that 30 minutes has passed and it's time for you to be ready to recharm your pet. Distance You Can Travel As for the distance you can travel once you have charmed a mob: I have noticed that if I am within Conn range of my group (while they are standing at the camp), there will be no problem recharming the mob without having to move anywhere. Once you move out of Conn range of your group, keep in mind just how far you are running, because I have noticed that if you take about 100-200 steps out of conn range of your group the mob will "pop" and not let you recharm. In order to prevent this from happening keep in mind which direction you went when you went to get your pet. Once the alarm goes off to let you know that there are only a few minutes left on your charm, let the group know that you are going to recharm the pet, and head off in that direction until you are just barely out of conn range of your group. Dismiss the pet and recharm immediately. Then reset your timer. The mobs tendency to 'pop' is based on how far away you are from their spawn point. Thus, the closer you are to their spawn point, the less chance there will be that they are going to pop or despawn. Charisma One thing that's a fact about Charisma (as far as Enchanters) is that it modifies how long your charm duration is. There is a one zone grace for being CoHed or rezzed with a charmed pet before it will dissapear. Rhinos the rhinos lvl 48-54 are uncharmable. You will ALWAYS get the 46/47 ones on the first try. Even with base cha you will still get it. The snapping tortises are uncharmable to my knowledge. Pet on Agro Setting Pet on agro. I forgot to mention that in order to do this you must leave group after charming the mob and get reinvited. You must do this after each recharm too if you want pet to set on aggressive. ReCharming a Pet Charmed a mob, set my timer for about 30 minutes (which is the minimum time limit for the particular charm I'm using atm) and as soon as the timer popped off letting me know 30 minutes had passed here's what I did: Put Conn on pet Made sure charm is on 1st key on Spells Dismiss pet Cast Charm immediately So, the tree I had as a pet disappears right? But not before I was able to get my charm started on him. Even though the tree went back to his spawn point, I was within the 1 zone radius of his spawn, and the charm got cast. SO, on the bottom of my group list is an Icon that has NO name in it, just a blank bar, because I got the charm off, but the Mob I charmed is out of range. I waited about 3 minutes and sure enough, here comes my trusty tree, back in conn range, and ready to rumble! Very cool thing, never knew you could shortcut the pop like this. So basically, when you dismiss the pet, for the 1st second or so you cannot cast anything on it because it is still considered a "friendly." As soon as that 1 second or so is up your charm will begin it's cast. Despite the fact that the creature pops and flies back to its spawn point, you have already gotten the spell cast. That's all that matters, that you at least had the conn on the creature long enough to get the spell cast. After that, it's just a matter of being within range of the mobs spawn point and he'll come runnin back to ya. IoD Pets What you have to do to get pets of Iod? For IoD pets, bind in Klick'anon, then charm a pet in IoD, RH, the pet will run to you! Two PETs? :) If you charm a mob that has a pet, your charmed-mob's pet will help you too.... So in a way, yes you can get two pets at once... -Dreygan Charmed Pet Respawn and zones After charming a pet, when the mob Pops/despawns, it will respawn in the exact same spot that you found it on your initial charm, and it will spawn at the exact same level. Thus, if you can remember where you got the mob, when it despawns, you can run back to that exact spot and recharm him. "One zone grace" also counts as NE NW SE or SW of the zone the mob is charmed in. Try it sometime when you are near a city you are bound in, cast your pet one zone away from the spiritmaster and hit RH. Anything good for a 60 druid with Charm CM's can charm besides rhino and hydra? I really like anacondas and young anacondas because they cast unbreakable root. (Toxx, Kerra, SMB) Same goes for Basilisks, like ancient basilisks in Envar and Geo Cit. Other snakes hold aggro well when they give a poison tick. Poison can possibly debuff DEX and STA too. On PoD you'll want a Carrion Fly. The larvae in the weapon quest area have all been out of level range, but are the right type. On PoS speak with the Creature Tamer for an Essence of Forest before you enter a chain (or rez), but dismiss them for last boss. I hate when they KS. In Lavastorm, anything you can charm is worth it. The ones low enough in level can be hard to find. Imps, Basilisks and Centipedes are all the right type. I have found the L50 pets sometimes have an extra ability that L49 or lower of the same type do not. Sometimes the L50+ are a little bigger in size or have some other identifiable mark. There are others, like some sirens rock because they drain power. Occasional named animals are spewed about too, like Oblivion, or Night Father. Great Eagles in Spirittalkers are great but they AoE so be careful. Oh and Fauns are great casters that heal themselves.